


Communication

by MrProphet



Category: Battleship (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Communication

In the early 21st Century, history recorded the actions of a small number of American and Japanese servicemen and women in defeating an attempted invasion of Earth as heroic. Aboard the Arleigh Burke-class destroyer John Paul Jones and later the ageing battleship Missouri, this scratch crew of misfits, many close to dismissal on disciplinary grounds before the incident, fought and defeated a group of four alien spacecraft apparently responding to a signal sent by the Beacon Project and bent on world domination.

It was over half a century later that contact with the V'reen was established and the true and tragic nature of the incident was discerned.

It was while passing close to the solar system that the vacationing mob-cluster - a V'reen extended family group, in this case the family Smi'a - encountered the Beacon Project's transmission, which overloaded their systems, forcing them to make a blind landing. They intended to make a soft landing in the Pacific near to the Beacon's Hawaii transmission base, but with their sensors damaged, the mob-cluster's communications ship struck a satellite and lost control, crash-landing in Hong Kong with no survivors.

Unable to repair their own relays, the Smi'a attempted to make contact with the locals, but after one of the younger members of the crew responded over-enthusiastically to an airhorn blast from the destroyer Samson, the Earth forces fired a warning shot and a misunderstanding ensued and escalated.

Lost, partially blinded and reliant on malfunctioning sensors which misinterpreted the CO2 emissions of Earth vehicles of the time as a Koridian chemical weapons attack, the mob-cluster attempted to defend themselves with what in V'reen terms would have been considered civilian weapons underpowered for any military engagement, while commandeering the Beacon transmission base in order to make an emergency call to their registered breakdown service, in which attempt the last of the mob-cluster perished.

As historians, it is important that we not judge those men and women who, in all good faith, were responsible for this tragedy, but suffice to say that our history no longer records them as heroes.


End file.
